Win Her Back
by MiaAmore
Summary: Spencer and Ashley's break up affected their lives in huge ways. Ashley is a famous musician and Spencer is a world class surfer. When a big surf tournament brings them together, are they willing to reconcile? When a freak accident happens, they might not get the chance.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction. Bare with me 'cause I'm still trying to get the hang of this. Not sure how it will turn out but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless. I've changed things up a bit so it's something new. Some of this story will just be based off of my imagination, but some off it will also be based off of myself, and my relationship with my fiancé. I want to make this as real as possible. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own SON, its characters, or anything like that. Just my imagination.**

**Chapter One**

**Spencer's POV**

I'm standing in the cool shade of the Hurley tent, looking out at the gray-blue waves, mentally taking notes as to where the best waves appear to be at. My white headphones are blaring Elvis Presley in my ears. Yeah, that's right, Elvis. Pretty old school, I know, but he is my favorite singer and helps calm my nerves and get me ready for the surf tournament. This isn't just any surf tourney though; this one will determine the last person to join the U.S.'s new surf team, who will participate in the 2016 Olympics in Miami. I'm the favorite to win, but I know that I have tough competition that will do anything to beat me.

Oh yeah, I should proabaly introduce myself. I'm Spencer Carlin, twenty one year old surf star whose won nationals twice and numerous other surf competitions, and got third place at my first and only women's internationals, blah blah blah. Yeah, I have a lot of accomplishments but I don't like to brag. I just love to surf. It's my outlet, my stress-reliever. I've only been surfing since I was fifteen, just a little thing I tried in Santa Cruz during spring break '08. I've been hooked ever since.

After my break up with…_her_, I had nothing. That's when I really got serious with surfing. I felt empty. I needed something to get _her_ off of my mind. I entered a few surf comps and surprisingly won them. I was eighteen when we broke up. Eighteen, when I got serious with surfing. Eighteen, when I was signed by Hurley and started my new life…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Spencer's POV**

_Sports Illustrated _named me the 'ideal surfer' and the 'future of surfing". I was their cover story for their May issue. They did a run-down on my profile: long blonde hair that falls into baby blue eyes, tan, lean athletic build of about 130 pounds, and a serious attitude to top it all off. Several tabloids tried to get me to do interviews with them, and when I refused, they tried to do a little research of their own. They somehow managed to find out about me and _her_, but rumor has it, they got sued…probably the work of _her _lawyers. Anyways, several magazines and countless other papers have stated that this is the biggest surf tournament of my career. Like I didn't already know.

So now I'm waiting for all of it to start, while my nerves send my heart into hyper drive. Today is an unseasonably cool day for Huntington Beach, California in late May: 71 degrees. The dim sunlight is fighting to break through the low, thick gray clouds. A light cool breeze ruffles my already messy hair. I walk down to the water and slip my hand in. The water is just warm enough for board shorts and a rash guard. Satisfied, I stand up so I can go change.

As I'm walking, six reporters swarm me like angry bees. All of them are holding microphones close to my face and shouting incoherent questions. One reporter steps in front of me. He's wearing ripped jeans and an old Raife Davies t shirt. I cringe. The reporter puts his microphone in my face and asks, "How do you remain so stoic before the biggest competition of your life?"

I think about his question for a moment and remember my racing heart as it beats hard in my chest. "Ha, if only you knew, buddy. Now excuse me." I push past him and walk into the red and white striped changing tent. I close the flap behind me and let out an exasperated sigh. I change out of my jeans and black _Nor Cal_ shirt, and into signature my surf gear: a simple black bikini, navy blue board shorts and a white rash guard with my number 42 on the front, and my last name on the back. I put on my aviator sunglasses and strut back to the Hurley tent. Off to the side is a beautiful dark red seven foot surfboard leaning against a table. On both sides are the logos of _Hurley, Nor Cal, O'Neil_, and _Adidas_, all of which are my sponsors. I rest the board on my lap and wax every inch of it, making sure there is no chance I'll slip off during the competition. I do a check over on the board. The wax is all good, as are the fins. I stand up, stretch, and look at my cell phone; 23 messages, all wishing me luck.

I look around the beach. Hundreds of people are settling down to watch the tournament. A band a hundred yards away are dancing and jumping around the stage, entertaining screaming fans. A short distance away from the Hurley tent, a hot dog vendor is handing over two hot dogs to a young couple. Right by the beach, the other surfers are lining up, getting ready for the first heat.

"AIDEN DENNISON LOVES SPENCER CARLIN!" My head snaps to my left and I see my best friend enthusiastically waving at me. I smile and wave back as the wind suddenly gets stronger and the clouds completely block out the sun. I frown. Strong winds can be good or bad. They can make the waves bigger, but that's not always a good thing.

I walk down the beach to relax a little before the first heat. As I get closer to the band I saw earlier, a wave of realization and anxiety hit me as I hear the singer's voice.

_Shit! No no no no no! Why is _she _here?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the support! It means a lot to me. So because I have so many ideas for this story, I'm thinking it's going to be pretty long, which I hope is okay. Keep reviewing and enjoy!**

**Chapter Three **

**Ashley's POV**

I can't believe I'm actually here. Here, where _she _is. When we broke up, I felt so alone. I hated the fact that I lost _her_. _She _has been on my mind since the day we met. I love _her_, more than I have ever loved anyone else. I need to get _her _back.

When I heard about the competition that will determine who makes the U.S.'s surf team, I knew_ she_ would be in it. I mean hell, have you seen her surf? When we broke up, I had to keep tabs on her. I felt so much pride when she starting winning so many tournaments. But I also felt regret because I knew I wasn't celebrating with her. And that breaks my heart, even to this day, three years later.

Every day I would think about her and every night I would dream of her. I know that I can't live without her. These three years have been hell, even though they've been my most successful for my music career. Seventeen number one hit singles and they're all about her. Of course they are, she's all I think about.

So when I heard about the competition, I knew this was my chance. I had my manager Ian book me a performance. I know there is no way she can avoid me. I will make sure we at least talk. And I get to see her surf, something that she's really passionate about. I'm glad she found some that she loves, just like how I love music. Now I can only hope that this goes well…


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you again for all the support! Here's a longer chapter since a few of you have asked for one.**

_**Flashback five years ago**_

_**Spencer's POV**_

"So how does it feel to finally be an upperclassman?" Ashley asked pushing me.

"You know, just because you're a year older doesn't mean you can tease me." I reply, pushing her back. "And to answer, fine I guess. How does it feel to be a senior?"

"Pretty damn good!" I laugh at her.

"Come on, pick an outfit and let's get to Aiden's, everyone is waiting for us."

"Fine." She picks up a low cut black shirt and ripped jeans and starts changing in front of me. I try not to watch but it's so hard. I can't help but check her out. She looks at me and smirks, knowing that I was watching her. After she finished getting dressed, she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of her house and out to her car.

Is it bad that I think I like my best friend? Like, "like like" her? Before her, I never checked girls out or thought about being with a girl. But when I'm around her, that's all I can think about. Her gorgeous brown eyes are hypnotizing and her lips are so perfect, I want to kiss them so badly. But I know she doesn't like me like that back. Hell, she probably wouldn't want to be anywhere near me if I even told her that I might like girls.

"Hey, you okay?" Ashley asks, squeezing my hand that she was holding. "You've been pretty quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired."

She looks at me over the top of her sunglasses and I can tell she doesn't buy it, but thankfully she doesn't push it.

We arrive at Aiden's to find that Kyla, Madison, Glen, Clay, Sean, and Chelsea are already there. They all decide to go swimming but Ashley and I decide to stay inside and watch them through the window.

"Why don't you want to swim?" Ashley asked, sitting down next to me.

"I don't know, just didn't feel like it."

"Oh, well, you should have, you look good in a bikini." I stared at her as she smiled. "Come on; let's go ride the four wheeler."

I followed her outside to the quad and got on behind her. I desperately wanted to wrap my arms around her waste and hold her tight, but thought that that might freak her out, so I held on to the bars behind me.

She drove the quad like a maniac and when we almost hit a tree, I wrapped my arms around her out of instinct. She laughed and told me to drive. She sat behind me with her legs on either side of me, my legs, torturing me. She didn't wrap her arms around my waist and I was disappointed. All I could think of was how badly I wanted I wanted to pull off on the trail and kiss her. We went back to Aiden's and when it was time for me, Glen, and Clay to go, she gave me her nose crinkling smile and hugged me tight.

As soon as we left, I get a text message from Ashley. _I miss you already._


	5. Chapter 5

**Nwlifenwworld123-** Thank you! Unfortunately, you'll all have to wait a few chapters to find out how they broke up, but hopefully it's worth the wait!

**Sparkles04- **I'm glad you are liking it so far =] I will definitely make the chapters longer.

**Adibou- **I will definitely make the chapters longer =]

**Inviziblinc- **Thank you so much for the support! I'm really glad you are enjoying it so far.

**FFReviews- **I'm glad you like it so far!

**Brucas4ever-** Glad you like it!

**Mehhnobigs- **Thank you!

**Okay, I'm going to start making the chapters longer and will try to update as soon as I can. Hopefully the next few chapters will keep you all on the edge of your seats. Review and enjoy, and I am open to any suggestions. The last chapter was something that actually happened to me and my best friend, who is now my fiancé. Spencer matches my personality really well and Ashley matches my fiancé's personality really well.**

**Chapter Five**

**Spencer's POV**

I can't believe it. What the hell is Ashley Davies doing here? I'm not sure what I'm feeling. Nervous, happy, angry, all of the above? We lost contact after we broke up and now suddenly she's performing at the biggest competition of my career? What's going on here?

I slowly walk to the stage, pushing my way threw the crowd of people dancing and cheering Ashley on. I stop when I'm about five feet from the stage and just stare at her. I want to talk to her but at the same time, I don't. She was, is, my everything, but after what happened, I still haven't brought myself to make contact with her. So I just stare as she does what she's always loved. Music has always been her biggest inspiration and that in turn has always inspired me. It's indescribable to see how passionate she gets when she performs.

As she's singing to the crowd, her eyes dart from fan to fan, smiling brightly. Her eyes move to me and she stops. She's still singing but she's just standing there, looking at me. Her smile falters and I can see the hurt creep up on my face. I can also tell that she planned this, performing here, for some reason.

I turn and run in the opposite direction of the stage. I can't bear to watch her anymore. I go back to the Hurley tent as sit with my face buried in my hands.

"Spence, you okay?" I look up to see Chelsea and Glen walking up to me.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just nervous." _And not just because of the tournament_, I think to myself.

"Spencer, you sure? You look really-" Glen stops and looks in the direction of where I'm staring. I picked the wrong time to look back at Ashley. He's quiet for a minute, shocked at what he's seeing on the stage. "You've got to be fucking kidding me?" He looks at me like this is a joke.

"No Glen. She's really here."

**Ashley's POV**

I can't believe she came to the stage. When I saw her, I almost fainted. She's still as beautiful as she was when she was eighteen, perhaps even more so. She took my breath away and it's a wonder that I was able to keep singing.

I need to win her back. I know our break up was a mistake, that so many mistakes were made in the past. But I can't live without her anymore…

_**Flashback**_

_**Spencer's POV**_

"_So Madison said we should have lyrics from the same song tattooed on our arms…" Ashley texted me._

"_Why?" I texted back instantly._

"_Because she still says that we would make a cute couple, and therefore should do that…but I'm not sure what."_

_I laughed and thought for a minute. "Hmm, what about Miserable at Best, by Mayday Parade?"_

_As soon as I sent that, I got a text from Ashley. It said, "Miserable at Best?" She called me and said, "Yes. I love you, Spence."_

_I smiled as I felt my stomach flutter. "I love you too, Ashley."_

"_Without you, I'll be miserable at best."_

**That actually happened. The flashbacks will be based off of what happened in my own relationship. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and adding the story to your favorites, you guys rock!**

**Chapter Six **

**Spencer's POV**

"Like, seriously! What the hell is she doing here! Fuck it, if she comes anywhere near you, I will chew her ass out!" Glen paces furiously in front of me, ranting on about Ashley.

I sigh. "I don't know why she's here Glen, for the one hundredth time. I don't want to think about this right now."

I get up and start walking away when I feel someone grab my hand. I turn around and Chelsea looks at me with pity.

"Spence, I know this is hard for you, but you can't just run away. We both know that was a big problem in yours and Ashley's relationship…" I grimace and look down at my feet. "Listen honey, if you want to talk, I'm here for you, okay?"

"Thanks Chels. I just, I don't know what to feel right now. I want her back so bad but at the same time, I'm still really mad."

"I know sweetheart. For now, you just need to relax and focus on the competition. Whatever happens with Ashley will happen. Everything happens for a reason." She gives me a hug and a smile before walking back to Glen, whose now talking to Clay and Aiden.

I sigh and look at the ocean. I relax a little and think that in just a little while, I'll be doing what I love.

_**Flashback**_

_**Spencer's POV**_

"_SPENCER! ASHLEY'S HERE!" My dad yells up the stairs._

"_THANKS DAD." I yell back, running down the stairs. Ashley looks up at me and smiles. I feel my pulse quicken as I pull her into a hug._

"_Ready for the game?" She asks._

"_Yup. Are you ready for UCLA to get their asses handed to them?"_

"_Um, no. Ohio State has nothing on UCLA."_

_A little while later, I'm laying on the couch with my head on her lap. She runs her fingers through my hair, making goose bumps appear on my arm. Ohio State is winning and I'm teasing her for it. She rolls me off of her and onto the floor, stealing my cell phone. I tackle her and try to wrestle my phone back. She rolls us over so she's on top and she straddles me. I stop moving and look at her. She's staring back. I sit up slowly as she leans in close. Our lips get closer and closer and-_

"_Hey Spence, do you guys want food?"_

_Ashley quickly gets off of me and sits back on the couch as my dad enters the room._

"_Um, uh, sure dad, thanks." I run my fingers through my hair and inwardly curse my dad for walking in on us. I shake my head and then curse myself for even wanting to kiss her. She's off limits. She's my best friend and she's dating Aiden. Totally off limits. Fuck my life._

**Present**

**Ashley's POV**

"She ran away from the stage Madi…she still hates me." I groan as I sink down into the closest chair.

"Ugh. I never understood you two. You guys were so in love. Hell, you talked about getting married and now look at how you two are. Not even talking. Seriously chica, I want you to be happy but is she really worth all this?"

"Yes!" I saw angrily. "Madison, she's my everything and I fucked up so bad. I just want to try to make things right, get her back into my life again."

"You didn't fuck up. You two had each other on such tight leashes for God's sake. You guys never let the other do anything. She got jealous too easily, she needed to understand that you were young and deserved to have a life."

"Don't you dare put all this on her. I got jealous too. I never let her do anything too. And had I not messed up again, we'd still be together. God, this is all my fault." I bury my face into my hands.

She sighs. "Do what you have to do, Ash. Just don't get hurt again."


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews make me happy =]**

**Chapter Seven**

**Spencer's POV**

I still have no idea what I'm going to do about Ashley. I miss her, I want her back…but at the same time, I can't help but think of how badly she hurt me _again_. She knew how much it hurt me the first time. Hell, I couldn't trust her for a long time. She swore up and down to me that it would never happen again, but it did. I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully trust her again.

Breaking away from my thoughts, I look at the water. The waves are decent size and I'm looking forward to trying out a few combo tricks.

"AIDEN DENNISON LOVES SPENCER CARLIN!" I whip my head to my right and see one of my best friends waving enthusiastically at me. I sprint up and jump into his arms, screaming.

"Oh my God, Aiden! You're here! I can't believe you got to go on leave! How's the Army?"

"Eh…same old same old. But that's not important right now! Are you excited?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Well good." He said grinning and squeezing my shoulders. "You better win or I'll have to kick your ass."

"Wow, thanks Aid." I shove him away.

"Just kidding Spence. Um, by the way, did you know Ashley is here?"

"Yeah. Don't know why she is though."

"Uh, um, well…"

"Spit it out Aiden. What does she want?" I know full well that she would have told him.

"She really wanted to see you and wanted to watch you surf. She also kind of wants to talk to you too…"

"Not happening." I start walking behind him.

"C'mon Spence. I thought you want her back too?" He says as he catches up to me.

"I do. But I also don't want to get hurt."

"She regrets what happened Spencer." 

"Yeah, just like she regretted it the first time?"

"You have a point but this time she really regrets it, she beats herself up for it every day. At least hear her out? Everyone wants you guys back together."

"I'm glad she beats herself up for it every day but you all still have no idea how badly she hurt me. You know I can't really trust anyone anymore. She took advantage of me. None of you knows how this feels."

Aiden stays quiet for a minute. "At least hear her out Spence. Please? You both need this."

Before I get to respond, the warning horn sounds off, signaling all surfers to get ready for the first heat."

"We'll see, Aiden."

"Good luck Spence!"

I walk back over to the Hurley tent and pick up my surfboard. I stride over to where all the other surfers are. I'm greeted by a few hey's and smiles before I feel something slam into my back.

"Hey Carlin."

I turn around and Carmen is standing there, smirking at me. "What the hell do you want?"

"Just wanted to tell you that you're gonna lose. I'm going to win for once."

"Yeah, sure, Carmen. Whatever helps you sleep at night." I turn to walk away when she grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

"I'm serious! Carlin, you will regret getting in the water."

"Get your fucking hands off of me!" I snarl at her. A few surfers step forward and hover nearby, waiting to see if a fight will break out.

"I'm sick of your shit, Carlin." She shoves me hard. I lung forward and shove her back. A few of the other surfers jump in and pull us back from one another. We stare each other down as the announcer tells all the surfers to get in position. We slowly back away and go in opposite directions.

I settle myself in between two surfers I don't know. The horn signaling the start of the first heat sounds off. We all run towards the ocean…

**Ashley's POV**

After my talk with Madison, I walked over to Aiden. "How is she?" I ask nervously.

"She's still heartbroken, if that's what you mean." I look down at the ground. "She still wants you, Ashley, but she can't trust you."

"Why is she telling you all this stuff?" I ask angrily. I never liked it much when he and Spencer talked.

"Don't you dare get mad, Ashley. You don't have that right."

"I-I know. I just don't like that she's coming to you, you know that."

"Well you know what? She can do whatever the hell she wants. You don't have the right to get upset. I love you both but what you did was messed up. I'm trying to talk her into talking to you so don't be getting pissed."

"I'm sorry Aiden…I just want her back."

He pulls me into a hug. "I know, Ash."

_**Flashback**_

_**Spencer's POV**_

"_Why the hell are you getting upset? He's just a friend!" I yell._

"_He wants to be more than just your friend! Brian wants to have sex with you!" Ashley screams back._

"_Oh please, Ashley! He does not! God, why is it such a problem for you that I talk to him, or any guy for that matter?"_

"_Because I dated him and almost all the guys you want to talk to and I don't like that! All they want is to fuck you and I'm scared they all will!"_

_I feel like I've been slapped in the face. "Wow. You really think that I'll just go have sex with them? Jesus, Ashley, they're your fucking exes, I don't want them, all we do is talk! You know what, whatever; I just won't talk to them. Happy?" I turn around and walk away, not waiting for her to answer. I hear her call my name but I keep walking. The last thing I hear as I walk out of the school is her punching her locker. I walk home with tears in my eyes, not understanding the situation._


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, I am so sorry for not updating for so long. The past year has been very hard. My aunt died, my family lost their house, I graduated, broke up with my fiance, got a new job, and my grandmother recently died. I really appreciate the support and am so happy that I have almost 10,000 views on this story. So thank you, all of you. It means a lot. I will definitely update more often and finish this story for you guys. Any feedback, please please let me know.

Spencer's POV

The horn sounds off and all of us surfers start running towards the ocean. I jump and land on my board in the water and start paddling hard. I make my way over to my spot and wait for a good wave. Watching the competition, I notice that some surfers have followed me over, hoping to copy me. Other surfers have settled in over by the pier. Idiots. They'll just crash into the wharf.

I look around and see Carmen. She is riding out a eight footer, and damn it, she is doing pretty well. Shit. Time to get down to business. I notice a good nine foot wave making its way towards me and I paddle hard to get ready to ride it. After a few seconds, the wave hits the back of my surfboard and I stand.

This feeling, theres no right way to describe it. Time slows down and all my worries leave my mind. Its just me, my board, and the wave. I feel like I am on top of the world. Nothing can match this feeling. This is why I surf, for this moment right here.

Knowing I don't have too much time left, I do a few cutbacks and fakies, and carve my way through surfers. I do a 180 and float across the top of the wave. I end my combo by doing a fire hydrant, one of mine and usually the judges' favorite moves.

The horn sounds again, signaling the end of the first heat. I paddle back to the beach and Glen, Chelsea, and Aiden enthusiastically greet me. I can't help but grin; their smiles are infectious. We settle down and impatiently wait for the judges to announce their scores. The most possible points in each heat is ten points. Most of the other surfers got six or sevens, while a few managed to get eights. When the judges say Carmen's name, I tense up. I know she is my biggest competition and she knows I'm hers. She ends up getting a nine and I curse. She looks over at me and wickedly smiles. I turn away and wait for my score.

"Spencer Carlin..." I hold my breath.

"...9.3!" I'm engulfed in hugs from my friends. As they celebrate and slap my back, I can't help but look around for Ashley, to see what her reaction is.

Ashley's POV

My band and I take a break when the first heat starts. I run over to the beach and anxiously watch Spencer. That protective feeling I always had whenever we were together starts creeping up. I can't help it; I'm worried she'll get hurt. I notice that Carmen is in the competition and I'm kind of pissed. Its no secret she tries to give Spencer a hard time whenever she has the chance. One time, she finally pushed Spencer too far and they got into a big fight that cost them both their eligibility in that tournament. Aiden had broke the news to me that Spencer was in the hospital for a fractured hand and a broken cheek bone. I sent flowers, but me being a coward, didn't leave any clue as to who the flowers were from. I'm sure she knew though. I couldn't help but remember the old days when we were together and even before that when we were just friends. Spencer always had a short temper and sometimes had a hard time keeping her anger in check. There were several times where she had sprained her wrists and hands, and even a couple times fratcuring a hand. Her favorite thing to hit was always walls. That fight with Carmen reminded of those times

When Spencer pulled off those incredible tricks, pride filled my heart. She was inspiring me. She was so talented at this sport and I know she deserves to win. And if she does, then maybe she'll be in a good enough mood to agree to talk to me...


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, I woke up this morning and I have an additional to thousand views on my story. Just, wow. Thank you. I'm going to try and do a couple chapters a day, but no promises. I finally have some free time and I am inspired to write. Please, leave me some feedback. Tell me what you like, don't like, want to see happen, anything.

Annais81- Thank you so much for sticking with this story, it means a lot.

Flashback- Ashley's POV

I feel like a complete ass. Spencer and I had our big fight yesterday after school and she hasn't responded to any of my calls or texts but I expected that. She's pissed and its all my fault. Its third period and she's still avoided me. We have Honors British Lit together next period and I'm determined to get her attention.

Our teacher is going on and on about Beowulf, and I keep glancing over at Spencer. She's trying hard to pay attention but I know her too well; she's distracted. She finally pulls out a notebook and just starts drawing. I've always like her art, but she's too hard on herself.

When I first met her, I thought she had it all. The friends, the confidence, the good life, and I envied that. We didn't start talking until we had play production together. Spencer and her group of friends sat by me and my group of friends and we all just started talking. Then our teacher told us to pair up for a two person play. We ended up partners when her friends and my friends missed class that day. We bombed our play but we became friends. I started noticing her more. The way light would shine off her hair. Her musical laugh. Her smirk that she would always wear, not actually smiling unless she deemed fit. I found myself looking for her in the halls, and when I found her, I couldn't help but admire her strut. Standing at 5'9", Spencer's long legs only added to her beauty. We talked more and more and it was great. But as I got to know her, I found out that she really had no confidence, and her home life was terrible. I helped her through things and she helped me.

I began to like her, maybe even love her. I told myself there was no way we could be together. She was straight, and me, well I thought I was until I developed feelings for her. I would get so jealous when boys talked to her and whenever she dated someone, I would get upset and angry. She was mine. My best friend. We talked everyday without fail. We always hung out. She was mine.

But this jealousy has gotten me in the doghouse and I'm starting to wonder if I should tell her how I really feel. A lot of people would always say to us that we would be cute together and Madison tells us to just get together and fuck already because its bound to happen sooner or later. I wouldn't mind it at least, not at all. But I try to play it off and Spencer just shrugs all this off. I'm not sure how she feels about that. We don't really talk about it.

I pull out my notebook and decide to write Spencer a note.

"Spence, I'm sorry. I hate myself for this. I guess I'll tell you why you talking to guys bother me so much:

I don't want you to get hurt.

I dated most of the guys who talk to you and it hurts.

I'm scared that somehow they'll take advantage of you.

I guess I'm just jealous.

I get it if you don't want to talk to me but I really am sorry."

After class, I blocked her way so she wouldn't walk out of the room and hold out the note for her to take. She looks at me with a cold stare and I reluctantly look into her eyes. I don't want see the hurt and accusing look in her eyes but I do anyways and immediately feel shame. I walk out of the room and sit by myself at lunch, ignoring my friends. At the end of lunch, I feel my phone vibrate and pull it out to see that I have a text from Spencer. My stomach knots up as I open the message.

"Thanks for the note. This still sucks and you really need to work on not being jealous, but I'm done fighting with you. See you after school."

I smile. I still have her.

Present Time- Spencer's POV

During the break between the first and second heat, the weather has taken a turn for the worse and I began to worry. The wind has really picked up, making the waves bigger, which in this case, isn't a good thing because they're way more choppy than earlier. Glen and Chelsea gleefully do a play-by-play of my performance on the first heat while Aiden goes off. I watch him walk away and see him going up to Ashley and Madison. Glen pointed out to me that she was carefully watching the competition. I pretended not to care. All three turn to look at me and see me staring. I quickly turn away and blush. Damn it. After all this time, she still has that effect on me.

Aiden comes back over and pulls me aside.

"What Aiden?" I snap at him.

He looks uneasy. "Nothing. Just, uh, Ashley said you did a great job."

"Aiden, you don't have to play messenger."

"If I don't then there's no way you two will talk. She wants to talk so badly Spencer. Can't you just swallow your pride just once? Just hear her out. Please." I avoid his gaze until he forces me to look at him. I see the pleading in his eyes and I feel my will power falter.

I sigh. "Fine, I'll talk to her. But I don't plan on being nice." A wide smile spreads across Aiden's face and he lets out a big whoop. He picks me up and spins me around a few times before setting me back on the ground and running off to tell Ashley. I watch them and see Ashley's head whip around to look at me as Aiden tells her the news. This is the first time in three years we've been this close.

I shake my head to clear my thoughts as the whistle sounds signaling the surfers to get ready for the second heat. I grab my board and line up with the other surfers. I look to my left and see Carmen smirking at me. Anger rushes through my veins and I know that I have to win this. Not only to get into the Olympics, but to beat Carmen. I would never live it down if she won.

The horn sounds off and we're all running into the water again. For the first ten minutes, I manage to catch only a few waves that are too choppy to do any tricks. I had to bail once and I know that will hurt my score. I rest for a minute while waiting for another wave and watch the other surfers. Everyone is struggling, even Carmen and that's a good sign I finally manage to ride an okay wave and pull off a few moves. I paddle back to my spot and see that Carmen is getting closer and closer to me. I curse under my breath while impatiently waiting for another wave.

After a couple minutes, a seven footer starts coming my way and I decide to go for it. I paddle hard, and right as I'm about to stand, I feel something land on my back. I'm knocked off my board and go underwater. Saltwater fills my mouth and I taste...iron?

All of a sudden, I'm slammed into something hard and I resurface. Trying to regain some control, I realize that I hit the pier. Next thing I know, a big wave crashes down, causing me to slam my head on a rock. The last thing I hear and see before blacking out is people screams cutting through the howling wind and other surfers trying to come to where I am.

Ashley's POV

This heat is gotten me really worried. The waves are a lot rougher and I know Spencer is struggling. I'm sure she is beyond pissed off. I pace back and forth, nervous as hell. Finally, Spencer has the chance to get a good wave. The next thing I see makes my blood drain from my face.

The next thirty seconds are utter confusion. Medics rush into the water as Spencer is slammed into the wharf. Aiden and I rush down to the water and are joined by Glen, Chelsea, and Madison. We watch in terror as a wave crashes down and Spencer's head hits a rock. She goes back underwater and doesn't resurface. I panic. This can't be happening. She can't drown. She can't die...


	10. Question

I have question for you all. I have been thinking over an idea for a new story and was wondering if anyone of you would think you read another one of my stories? I would of course finish this one. I don't want to say anything yet about my idea for a new story; I don't want to give anything away. So let me know and give some feedback!


	11. Chapter 10

Thank you all again for your support, it means a lot. Please keep leaving reviews! Also, if you haven't checked it out yet, I have have started a new story called Fake Girlfriend. It would mean a lot if y'all checked it out. Don't worry, I have every intention of finishing this

story.

However...you won't get to know what happens to Spencer quite yet. Sorry!

Spashley1381- how about I compromise with you on that?

Flashback

Spencer's POV

It's a few days before Thanksgiving and I'm back in Ohio visiting my grandparents. Ashley and I have been texting all day, just joking around. My phone vibrates and I look down, smiling when I see that it's another text from her.

"So...my mom asked about us again." Ashley's mom has been getting really annoying by asking Ash every other day if we're dating.

"What did you say?"

"I said no of course." My heart kind of sank at that but I expected that answer. It's the same thing we've been telling everyone who has been asking about us.

"And what did she say?"

"She said that it would be okay if we were together or at the very least if we kissed."

"Oh." I don't really know what else to say to that."

"Oh?"

"I don't know. We just keep getting all this pressure and attention from everyone about this." I'm trying very hard to keep my cool and play my cards right.

"Well, maybe we should just try it..."

"Try what, Ash?"

"Kissing...But I understand completely if you don't want to. I was just suggesting it. I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it. I don't know." I can't help but smile. She's cute when she rambles on. And the fact that she suggested we should try kissing just made my night.

"Maybe we should try it...if we both don't like it, then that will be the end of it. If we like it, then we'll take it from there."

"I agree. And if one of us likes it and the other doesn't, then we just have to be understanding that all we are is friends."

"I agree" I'm so happy right now. I'm finally going to be able to kiss her. I can't stop smiling.

Two days later

"Spencer, your dad and I are leaving. We'll be back later tonight!"

"Okay mom!" I respond.

My heart is beating hard. Ashley and I will be home alone together and we both know that this is our chance to kiss. I walk into the living room where Ashley is sitting on the couch watching TV. I sit down next to her and she instinctively move closer to me. We look into each other's eyes, waiting to see if the other one will back out. Slowly moving our lips closer to each other, Ashley lays her hand on my leg. My breathing becomes shallow.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, our lips meet. If I died right now, I would die happy. Ashley's lips are so soft and gentle yet firm at the same time. She lays me down and presses her body against mine. I wrap my arms around her and she kisses me more passionately. I have to pull away to get some air. Me being so nervous, I couldn't breathe very well. Ashley sits up a little and looks worried.

"You didn't like it." She's biting her bottom lip and I can't help but smile. I take her hand and press it against my chest, right over my heart.

"I loved it. I'm just so nervous." She smiles and lightly presses her lips against mine.

"Did you like it?" I ask her tentatively.

"I loved it" I pull her close to me and we start kissing again. We lay together all night, watching TV and kissing every few seconds. This, for sure, has been the best night of my life.

Three months later

Ashley has been sending me weird texts all day. Last weekend, she went up to Northern California with some friends of hers and I have the feeling something happened.

Finally, I ask her if she cheated on me. She hesitantly replied and said yes. She hooked up with one of her guy friends, Ross. The moment I heard that, numbness spread throughout my body. My vision blurred with anger and I started shaking. She called me several times but I ignored her calls. After the seventh call from her, I sent a simple text.

"I hope he was worth it, Ashley. Fuck off." Not only did she cheat on me, but it was on our third month anniversary. Yeah, that sounds pathetic, but she was the one who always made a big deal out of it.

She sent text after text saying how sorry she was but I just couldn't respond. I was too hurt and too angry. How could this happen? After two hours of trying to get a hold of me, I finally answer out of impatience.

"What the hell do you want Ashley?"

"I'm so sorry Spencer. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I got drunk and things got carried away."

"GETTING DRUNK ISN'T A FUCKING EXCUSE!" I can't help but yell. I'm so angry with her.

"Spencer..." She starts crying. Good, I think to myself. I could care less that she's upset.

"I'm sorry. I fucked up. Please give me one more chance."

This goes on for an hour. She keeps saying how she's sorry and how she loves me. But I can't trust her. After begging me and begging me to give her another chance, I reluctantly agree. As much as I want to hate her and as much as I hurt, I still love her. And it sucks.

"I promise I will make this up to you Spencer. Thank you for giving me another chance. I love you."

Okay, I know some of you may be pissed that this was "Ashley induced", but I do promise that Spencer does play a part in their break up, and you'll find out how very soon.


	12. Chapter 11

You all are awesome. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Flashback

Ashley's POV

*Warning, sexual content*

It had been a few months since I cheated on Spencer. Words can't describe how badly I felt. I screwed up bad and hurt her. I never meant to. I was just so stupid. The last few months haven't been easy. There have definitely been trust issues between us and we've put each other on a tight leash. I know why she doesn't trust me, but I don't really know why I don't trust her. I know she's loyal, but I can't help but worry that she'll find someone so much better than me, or that she'll do something with someone just to get back at me. I don't know. I always think of the worst possible scenario.

But tomorrow, Spencer and I are having our first vacation together. We're going to San Francisco for a few days and I'm really going to show her just how much I love her.

"Ashley!" Spencer calls from the other room, "Are you done packing yet?"

I look at my half full suitcase. "Nope!"

She walks in and looks exasperated. "Ash, we have to get up early tomorrow for our flight and it's getting late." I pull her into me and nibble on her ear.

"Yes, but I'd rather be doing something else..." I pull her to my bed and bring her down so she's laying on top of me. She smiles and moves one of her knees in between my legs and push. I moan and bite down on my lip.

"Finish packing Ash. I'll be watching TV downstairs."

"Not fair at all." I say as she heads for the door.

"You started it. We'll have time for this tomorrow night babe."

I grumble. I better get laid tomorrow.

...

"Ash, this city is amazing!" I chuckle. Spencer is like a kid in a candy store right now. As soon as we got into San Francisco, we checked into our hotel room (which has a very nice bed...) and then went shopping. Right now, I'm showing her around the city. We stopped off at Fisherman's Wharf for lunch and then took a boat over to Alcatraz. She loved that because of the history behind it. So now we're on our way to Little Italy since Spence's favorite food is Italian. We order lasagna and I can't stop thinking about how great she looks. Her blonde hair slightly falls into her bright blue eyes that are as gorgeous as her smile.

She looks up at me. "What are you thinking about Ashley?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"How beautiful you are. How I love you. How I really care about you and want to spend my whole lifetime with you." She smiles wider.

"Well, how about we go back to the hotel room and you show me how much you love me?"

"Waiter, check!"

...

"Asssshhh." Oh God, the way she moans my name is so hot.

"Mmm, do you like this?" I run my hand down her stomach down to her center and flick my thumb over her clit. Her fingernails dig into my back.

"Ashley, I need you inside of me." I look into her eyes and see them go darker with lust. I slowly put two fingers inside her and thrust in and out as I kiss her neck. Her moans get louder and louder and I feel her tighten. I curl my fingers on her G spot and feel her cum. We lay there for a moment, breathing hard. I pull my fingers out and suck on them.

"Spence, you taste so good."

She grabs the back of my head and pulls me down for a deep kiss. Her tongue runs along my bottom lip and then she pulls back.

"My turn." She tries to roll me over but I straddle her waist, stopping her.

"No. Tonight is all about you. I'm going to show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you."

She pulls me down for another kiss. "I wouldn't mind that at all."


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I just had to have two surgeries and haven't been very motivated to write. Anyways, please review!

Spencer's POV

"Why the hell haven't you been answering my texts or calls?" After trying to get a hold of Ashley for six hours, she finally calls me back.

"I've been out with Daniel."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Daniel has been working with Ashley and they've been getting really close. And despite what Ashley initially told me, he isn't gay and he has been hitting on her.

"Don't start Spencer. You talk to Tom."

"I have to! He's my fucking manager! At least I don't go out spend time with him like you do with Daniel!"

"Whatever Spencer. I'm not having this conversation. You have no reason not to like him. Besides, he's being a way better friend than you."

"Oh, gee, maybe that's because I'm your girlfriend Ashley, not just your damn friend."

"K."

"You know what, I'm done. You keep blowing me off for Daniel, even though I really need you. You don't treat me like your girlfriend."

"I'm done too. You've got me on too tight a leash and you have guys just drooling all over you. How do you think that makes me feel? You overreact."

"For one, I don't talk to the guys "drooling all over" me out of respect for you. It's pathetic you can't do the same to me. Two, I do not overreact. I'm sick of the fighting Ashley. We do it over and over every day and nothing has or will changed."

"Fine. I'll get my stuff and go. Bye Spencer."

She hangs up and I throw my phone against the wall and sink to the floor at the edge of my bed. Tears fall from my eyes as the realization that I lost the love of my life hits me hard.

Ashley's POV

Memories of the last few years hit me as I panically wait for Spencer to resurface. Paramedics are having a hard time reaching to where she is because the swell is so choppy. Aiden and Madison have to hold me back from running into the water.

"SPENCER! SPENCER PLEASE!"

I'm sobbing, fearing the worst. I don't want to lose her for good. I need her. The last few years have been hell and I know I can't go the rest of my life without her.

"Ashley! No! You have to stay here!" Aiden is screaming in my ear, pinning my arms to my sides because his arms are wrapped around me.

"I CAN'T LOSE HER AIDEN! NOT AGAIN!" I'm struggling with all my might, trying to get a glimpse of Spencer. After a few minutes of her hitting her head, I go limp and lose hope.


	14. Chapter 13

Thank you all for the support. Please keep reviewing.

Ashley's POV

After what felt like an eternity, the medics were able to get Spencer and pull her out of the ocean. They laid her limp, bloody body on a stretcher. When I saw her, I screamed my head off. Aiden and Glen both had to hold me back because I was struggling so hard. Finally, Chelsea and Madison were able to talk to the paramedics, who told them that, thankfully, Spencer was still alive, just unconscious. When they told me, I sank to my knees. I was completely numb with relief.

Now, I'm sitting next to Spencer as she lays on the stretcher, waiting and willing for her to wake up. This is the first time in three years I've been this close to her, and despite her being seriously hurt, I can't help but admire beauty. She has always been gorgeous, but now that she's three years older since the last time I saw her, she looks even better. More mature. I run my hand through her damp hair. This isn't how I wanted to be reunited with her. I was hoping that after her competition, I could take her out to dinner, make amends, rekindle our relationship. Now, my only worry is that she'll be okay. Her head is badly cut up from getting slammed against the rock and her face has several scratches on it. I touch each one, wishing I could heal them. I look over the rest of her body and cringe a little. Since she's laying on her side, I can see her back, which has several deep cuts from where Carmen landed on Spencer with her surfboard.

My blood boils at the thought of Carmen. That bitch dropped in on Spencer knowing full well that the fins on her board would do severe damage. That bitch almost killed Spencer and I would like nothing more than to meet Carmen, show her just how much I hate her for what she did to Spencer.

Aiden walks over to me. He had been arguing with the judges for the past five minutes. He sinks down to the ground next to me and closes his eyes.

"I'm so glad she's okay," he mumbles. I'm slightly irritated by this. I'm not sure why, but I guess I'm just bitter that he's been in her life the last few years and I haven't. But I know I don't have the right to be jealous so I bite back my retort.

"What did the judges say? Is Carmen disqualified?"

"No. She's convinced them that she didn't see Spencer, that it was an accident. So she gets to finish the tournament." Aiden sounds hollow. "I tried to tell them that she did it intentionally, but they wouldn't listen."

I shake with anger. "That bitch. Has she always been like this with Spencer?"

"Yeah, but she's never hurt her like this before. I mean, they only got into that fistfight once. But I think Carmen did this because she was so desperate to actually beat Spencer for once."

I'm silent for a while and stare at Spencer. Finally, I ask, "How exactly did Spencer get into surfing?"

Aiden shakes his head and says, "I've told you Ash, she tried it one day after we all convinced her to do something to get her mind off of you. You should ask her about when she wakes up and you two talk."

"Do you think we'll get to talk?"

He looks at me for a moment and must see the fear in my eyes, because he grabs my hand and rubs the back of it. "Yeah, I do. She missed you just as much as you missed her."

"If that's the case, why didn't she ever talk to me?"

"You know her, she's so stubborn and proud."

"I hope she'll be okay..."

"She will be. Spence is tough. Always has been. She'll pull through, and then you two can talk."

"Aiden, I want her back. I miss her so much. She's all I've thought about the past three years. She's the only one I've wanted." All of this rushes out of me and before I know it, I'm crying again. Aiden looks at me sympathetically and squeezes my hand.

"I know, Ash, I know."

I take one of Spencer's hands and hold it with both of mine, pressing my lips to it.

"I love you, Spencer."


	15. Chapter 14

Thank you everyone for the great reviews.

Flashback, Spencer's POV

*Knock Knock*

I walk up to my front door and open it. Ashley is standing there with a box in her arms.

"I'm here to drop off your stuff." All I can do is nod. We haven't talked in three days, since our big fight. I've been so depressed and haven't talked to anybody.

Ashley looks down at my hand, which is wrapped in an Ace bandage. "What did you hit this time, another wall?"

"No. Punching bag." She rolls her eyes and walks into my house.

" I have your sweatshirts and cds and movies and other things." Again, I nod, avoiding looking at her.

"I need to tell you something, too." I slowly look up at her, my eyes narrowing. "I, um, Daniel and I...we had sex last week."

I stare at her. That familiar numbness spreading from my mind to the rest of my body. I turn away from her. Anger slowly takes over and all I can see is red.

"Spence..." She tries to turn me around but I yank my arm away. I don't want her to see the hurt and tears.

"You're a bitch."

"Spencer, I'm-"

"Don't. You're not fucking sorry. You cheated on me again. Good to know I don't actually mean anything to you."

"That's not true! I love you."

"Yeah, that's obvious." I walk over to my window. I'm shaking so hard right now, trying to control the impulse to start punching things. Ashley grabs me hard and turns me around. She hesitates, seeing the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It was a mistake, Spencer. I messed up, but I felt so alone because all we've been doing is fighting."

"That's not a fucking excuse, Ashley. I've been lonely too, but I haven't gone out and fucked anybody." I glare at her, trying to convey with my eyes how much hatred I felt at that moment. She doesn't respond and looks down at the floor.

"This was your last chance. I'm done with you, Ashley. Fuck you. Hope he was worth it because I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Get out my house."

That was the last conversation I had with Ashley. For a few weeks after that incident, my friends and brother, all of whom I had been avoiding, came over and held an intervention of sorts.

"Sweetheart, I know it hurts, but you can't shut everyone out." Chelsea said, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah Spence, Mom and Dad told us that you don't leave the house unless it's to work or go to school. This isn't healthy. Even your boss over at the paper has said your sales have been lower than ever." Glen says, sympathetic look.

When Glen, Chelsea, Aiden, Kyla, and Sean came over, I walked past them all without saying a word and locked myself into my room. Unfortunately, Glen knows how to pick locks and the next thing I knew, the five of the them were standing in my room, blocking the doorway so I couldn't escape. I decided then to just sit on my bed and hope they'd all leave. I haven't talked to any of them, preferring to be by myself. The hurt and shock haven't quite worn off yet.

"Spence," Aiden crouches down in front of me, putting his thumb under my chin and lifting it up, forcing me to look at him. "I've missed my best friend, please don't ignore me anymore," he pleads. I look into his eyes and see the worry smoldering there. Aiden has always been great to me, always willing to listen and be there for me whenever I fought with Ashley and couldn't go to her.

Kyla clears her throat and I briefly look at her. It was kind of hard seeing her here, because she's Ashley's sister. I know Kyla has always been a good friend and had nothing to do with Ashley's actions, but it didn't make it any easier for me. "I know you probably don't care or even want to hear this, but Ashley's miserable too. She doesn't go out either, she...she hasn't even seen Daniel in the last few weeks. He's come over, but she refuses to see him or anyone else."

I clench and unclench my jaw, biting back my retort. Hearing Daniel's name is like a knife being thrust into my heart.

"Oh come on Spencer, talk to us!" Sean steps forward and sits down next to me. "You need to do something, get out off the house, take up a hobby!" He throws his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him.

"Yeah, Spence!" Glen exclaims, and everyone else nods and murmurs their agreement.

I look around at them and see the pleading on all their faces. Finally, I speak up. "I appreciate that you guys care but I'm hurting. A lot. I loved her. I still love her. I know I wasn't the greatest to her but she betrayed my trust again and treated me badly. I just, I just don't feel like doing anything."

"Spencer," Aiden stands up and crosses his arms. "As your best friend, I am making you leave this house this weekend and do something. I am taking you surfing; you always said you liked it when you tried it in Santa Cruz. So we are going to pick out a board for you and try it. That's final." I look up and see how serious he is and can't help but slightly smile. He grins back and pulls me off the bed, giving me a huge hug.

We went that weekend and stayed at the beach all day. It turned out that I was pretty good at it. Aiden and I went out to the beach four times a week and after a month, he surprised me by saying he signed me up for a competition. What was an even bigger surprise was that I won first place and entered more tournaments. I immediately fell in love with the sport because not only was it a mental and physical challenge, it made me happy and was the only thing that could take my mind off of Ashley.

And that's how I got into surfing.

Present, Spencer's POV

Somewhere in the depths of my mind, I heard, "I love you, Spencer."


	16. Chapter 16

**Spencer's POV, Present Day**

Somewhere in the depths of my mind, I heard, "I love you, Spencer."

Thoughts swirl in my mind as I fight off unconsciousness. Slowly opening my eyes, I feel pain flood every inch of my body. I blink off the blurriness until my vision becomes clear and what I see startles and scares me.

Ashley is bent over me with her eyes closed, holding my left hand in both of hers. I try to sit up, but shooting sharp pains take me by surprise and I let an audible gasp and lay back down. Ashley's eyes snap open. "Spencer?"

I look up and our eyes meet for the first time in three years. Hers are still the same chocolate brown that I fell in love with so long ago. I hold the gaze for about a second before the dizziness and pain take over, and I close my eyes. I feel Ashley's hand graze across my forehead as she calls over the others.

"Is she awake?"

"I'm going to kill Carmen!"

"Will she be okay?"

"Spence, can you hear us?"

"I'm going to kill Carmen!"

"Shut up, Glen!"

"Spencer?" Ashley whispers again.

I open my eyes again and see Glen, Aiden, Chelsea, Kyla, Madison, and Ashley all huddle around me. "W-what happened?"

Everyone is silent for a minute and then Aiden speaks up. "You were going for a wave and, well, uh..."

"Spit it out, Aiden," I say angrily. I sit up again, trying to ignore the agonizing pain.

"Spencer, you should really lay-" I shoot Ashley a look, making her shut up immediately. I don't really want to here anything from her right now. I look back up expectantly at Aiden.

He sighs. "You went for the wave and Carmen dropped down on you. The fins from her board cut your back, knocking you off your surfboard. You went underwater and got slammed into the pier. You resurfaced, but a wave crashed down on you, causing your head to slam against a rock. You went back under and stayed there. W-we," he gulps and his eyes tear up, "We thought you drowned." Everyone is quiet as I absorb all this.

I look down at my arms and legs, seeing cuts and bruises. I reach my right hand back to feel my back, and touch nothing but bandage as sharp pains overwhelm me. I let out a moan and everyone edges closer.

"Excuse me, excuse me." Chelsea and Madison step back to allow a short man with thick rimmed glasses to step up to my cot. "Miss Carlin, I'm Dr. Rivers, I was on call for the tournament. How are you feeling?" He moves on without waiting for a response, "Listen, you got banged up pretty badly. You have many cuts all over, but major ones on your back and a few concerning ones on your head. You have strained muscles, possibly something more worrisome. Also, you definitely have a concussion, and I would feel a lot better if we got you to the hospital as soon as possible to get some CAT scans done; you hit your head pretty hard. On that note, I am going to talk to the paramedics and then we'll have you off to the ER in no time."

He walks away and everyone turns their attention back to me. I nervously look around and notice that Ashley is still holding my hand. To break the silence and to try and not think about Ashley, I ask, "So is Carmen still in the competition?"

"Yes, that fucking bitch!" Glen yells out.

"Carmen convinced the judges that she didn't see you when she dropped down. So she's still in." Chelsea explains in a hollow voice.

"Which is bullshit because everyone knows she hates you and would do anything to win." Glen adds, grinding a fist into his other hand.

"What score did she get?"

"She got a 7.4. Everyone else did so badly because the waves were too choppy; they all got below a 6." Madison speaks up for the first time.

"And me? What did I get?"

"You got a 6.8. Does it matter though Spence?" Aiden questions timidly.

"Yeah, it does." No one says anything because they don't know what to say. So right now, I have a 16.1, and Carmen has a 16.4, and she's really the only competition that I have to worry about...

"Is my board okay?" I ask abruptly.

"Yeah, it's fine. Luckily, it didn't get smashed."

"Where's it at?"

"Over by the Hurley tent. Why?" Glen looks at me suspiciously as the warning bell goes off. I don't respond. I quickly think through the situation and before anyone knows it, I'm jumping off the cot, taking off towards where my surfboard is.

The pain is overwhelming but I push through it. The others are screaming for me to stop but I ignore them. I know I got a decent running head start since none of them were expecting that. I scoop up my board and use this chance to see that Aiden is ahead of the others, running towards me. "Spencer! Stop! You can't fucking compete!"

Ignoring him, I turn ninety degrees and head to the water. The others are still screaming my name but only Ashley's voice registers in my mind. I falter in my step because her screams make me hesitate, but I shake it off. I need to do this.

As the horn starts for the third heat to begin, I jump into the ocean and land on my board.

I paddle as hard as I can, and shoot like a bullet past Carmen and the other competitors. I hear her snarl but I keep going, determined.

I head over to my spot as I feel the pain, dizziness, and fatigue overtake my body.

_What the hell am I doing?_ I think to myself. _I can't do this. My body is too messed up. There's no way I'll win. No, NO. I have to do this, I HAVE to win!_

I get over to my spot, noticing the waves aren't any better since the second heat. I wait impatiently for the right wave, and when I see it, I think, _Let's do this._


	17. Chapter 17

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Spencer's POV**

Once I see the perfect wave, I start paddling hard. I can feel my muscles burning in protest, but I grit my teeth and push through the pain. I can't worry about this right now.

I know that once the heat is over and I get back to the beach, there will be hell to pay. My friends are, I'm sure, beyond pissed and worried, and then I'll have to deal with the doctors and their long lectures about my stupidity and hard-headiness. Oh well. This will be worth it all.

As soon as I feel the wave hit the back of my board, I stand. My mind immediately clears of all my worries. This feeling is my high. It's the only thing that has really made me happy and feel free and liberated since Ashley and I broke up. I smile to myself as I decide to do one big combination of tricks. I don't think my body will be able to handle another wave after this, so right now is the time to give it my all.

I carve and do a couple floaters to gain momentum and then start the bigger tricks. The wave is an eleven footer and fairly long, so I definitely have the opportunity for several tricks.

From a backside snap, I gain speed and do a backside air-reverse, landing perfectly for a fire hydrant. Cutting back, I alley-oop and Superman over another surfer, causing them to yell out in surprise. I grab my board and pull back under my feet just in time to do a 360 carve. I slide along the top of the wave, cut back again, and see a brilliant tube forming.

Time for one last trick. I head into the tube and time seems to just slow down. I stretch out my left hand to feel the wall of water surrounding me. This is an awe moment, because it's not easy to ever ride in a tube. It's truly a humbling experience, and makes you respect the ocean and nature that much more. This is the third time I've ever been in a tube, and I don't think that it will ever stop amazing me.

Bursting out of the tube, I hang 5 as the horn signaling the end of the heat goes of. I tiredly drop back down and paddle slowly back to the beach. The fatigue and pain are fighting off my adrenaline rush and I know that passing out is a good possibility.

I finally get back to the beach as paramedics and my friends all rush down to me, every one of them yelling.

"What the hell, Spencer!"

"That was awesome!"

"Lay down on the stretcher, Miss Carlin."

"Are you insane?!"

"I need fresh bandages, stat!"

"Are you okay Spencer!"

"That was awesome!"

"Shut up, Glen!"

Their voices blend together as I subconsciously look for Ashley as I'm being forced onto a stretcher. She's a few feet away, unsure what to do. I look at her closely and see her face stained with tears. I feel bad, and that scares me. I shouldn't feel like this. Not after everything. Not after three years of bitterness and resentment. Not after loving her all this time but not having her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are ready to announce the final scores."

I sit upright, ignoring the protests from the paramedics. I shoot them a dirty look, and they know to back off a little. No one will stop me from hearing the scores.

All the other surfers did no better than 22. But they're not the ones I'm worried about.

"Carmen Sanchez...9.5, with the final score of...25.9!" The crowd cheers for her as she turns and looks over at me. Her big smirk infuriates me and I would like nothing more than to smack it right off her face. Before I can react, my name is announced.

"Spencer Carlin..." I hold my breath as the crowd quiets down. Everyone knows that the only competition there was, was between me and Carmen. Aiden grabs my shoulders, anxiety written across his face. I grimace at his touch, and he gives me an apologetic look. Glen is pacing back and forth, mumbling under his breath. Kyla bites her nails as Chelsea closes her eyes. Madison wraps her arm around Ashley's shoulders as Ashley wrings her hands together. Each of them knows how important this is and how it will impact my career. They also know that the results of the tournament will affect my mood, thus having an effect on mine and Ashley's conversation later.

"...a perfect 10...with the final scores of 26.1! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our winner and the last member to join the U.S.'s surf team for the 2016 Olympics, Spencer Carlin!"

The crowd erupts into cheers and applause, and my friends all start screaming their congratulations. Shock and numbness seep through me as I register that I won. A huge grin slowly spreads on my face as I let out a victory yell.

To make this moment even more perfect, Madison points out Carmen to all of us, who is slamming her surfboard on the ground, screaming in rage. We all laugh as the judges approach us.

"Miss Carlin," one of them speaks into a microphone so everyone can hear. "You certainly gave us a scare during the second heat, and you definitely surprised us by participating in the third. Your thoughts? What made you decide to finish the competition?"

He puts the microphone in front of me and I think for a moment before responding. "Well, I don't think that I really thought about it. I just reacted. Surfing has been my everything for three years, and I know that had I not finished, I would have been so disappointed in myself."

"Aren't you in pain though?"

"Oh yeah, I'm in a lot of pain, but pain is temporary. I needed to finish the tournament, not just for my pride, or just to try to win, but because I wouldn't forgive myself had I not taken the chance to go back out there in the third heat."

"Well Spencer, what you did out there was truly amazing. I am pleased to announce, again, that you are the last person to join the U.S.'s surf team for the 2016 Olympics, where you will join Rob Machado, Kelly Slater, Carissa Moore, Lakey Peterson, and John John Florence! Congratulations Spencer Carlin!" The judges pass up a silver surfboard trophy that's a foot long, and a $10,000 check as the audience cheers me on. I feel so amazing right now.

Dr. Rivers approaches me and smiling, says, "Good job out there, Miss Carlin, but can we take you to the hospital now?" I smile at him and nod. It's probably a good idea to go and get checked out.

I get loaded into the ambulance as the others promise to meet me at the hospital. They each come up and give me a tender hug, and then Ashley walks up to me. She looks terrified as she tries to find the right words to say. I just watch her.

"You, um, you were amazing out there, Spencer."

I look at her and see her eyes darting up and down, from my eyes to the ground.

"Thank you," I reply, not sure what else to say. This is first time we've said anything to each other in three years. It's a little awkward.

"I'll see you at the hospital." She grabs my hand and gives it a little squeeze before she walks back to the others. At this point, I'm starting ti feel really dizzy and am grateful for when the paramedics say it's time to go. Glen is allowed to ride with me, and he grabs my hand as we start driving off the beach. He looks down at me and gives that protective older brother look, and I smile at him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Spence."

"I know." At that, I feel my eyes start to close on their own accord, and I let them, slipping away into unconsciousness.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry for the lack of updating; it's amazing what a broken heart can do to you.**

**Anyways, thank you for the continuous support. Please please keep reading and reviewing, because I need all the motivation I can get right now.**

**Also, I am looking for a South of Nowhere story. I don't remember the title, all I remember is that (I think) both Ashley and Spencer are musicians, and they broke up and Spencer wrote a song about Ashley (it was really "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry). I know the story is not "Fear Itself", although that is a great story so check it out if you haven't. Please help me find this story!**

**Ashley's POV**

_"When I was younger,_

_I was certain,_

_I would be fine without a queen,_

_Just a girl inside her castle,_

_With an ocean in between_

_Now all I do is sit,_

_Count the miles from you to me,_

_Oh, calamity_

_We get older by the hour,_

_Watch the changes from afar,_

_Keep forgetting to remember,_

_Where we've been is who we are,_

_Now all I do is wonder,_

_Why we ever set the scene,_

_Oh, calamity_

_It's such a shame that we play strangers,_

_No act to change what we've become,_

_Damn, its such a shame that we built a wreck out of me,_

_Oh, calamity,_

_Oh, calamity_

_I'll remember nights alone,_

_Waking up to dial tones,_

_Always found my greatest moment,_

_In the sound of your 'hello's'_

_Now I struggle to recall,_

_The reasons you would come to leave,_

_Oh, calamity_

_It's such a shame that we play strangers,_

_No act to change what we've become,_

_Damn, its such a shame that we built a wreck out of me,_

_Oh, calamity,_

_Oh, calamity_

_If I catch you on the corner,_

_Will you even know it's me?_

_Will I look familiar to you?_

_Do you offer me a seat?_

_Can we find a new beginning?_

_Do you turn the other cheek?_

_Oh, calamity_

_It's such a shame that we play strangers,_

_No act to change what we've become,_

_Damn, it's such a shame that we play strangers,_

_No act to change what we've become,_

_Damn, its such a shame that we built a wreck out of me,_

_Oh, calamity,_

_Oh, calamity,_

_Oh, calamity_

_Come back to me."_

Sitting in the dim hospital room with the others, with nothing to do but listen to the various beeping machines and watch the harassed-looking nurses and doctors step in and out, I have plenty of time to reflect on everything. And I sing. It's the only way I know how to cope anymore.

"Oh Calamity" to this day remains my top single. The album that it's on, sharing the same name, has gone platinum twice and shot me to the level of fame that I am on.

It's funny in an ironic way that my second album, the one that showcases my pain the most, is my most successful. Don't get me wrong, both my albums have some level of heartache to them, but it wasn't until _Oh Calamity_ that I was able to really understand how to channel all my emotions through my music.

In the last three years, all my biggest dreams have been realized. I've been all over the world, I've had several tours, two successful albums with a third in the works, money, fame. All that and more. And yet, I still feel empty. It's not hard to figure out why. I lost the love of my life when I was nineteen, and I never really recovered. I'm not sure how you can tell apart someone who is your first love and who is the person you're meant to spend the rest of your life with, but I truly believe Spencer was both.

After our fallout, I never could bring myself to move on. I held on to the tiny shred of hope, that I was praying was a gut feeling, that she and I would eventually meet again and be together. I had a few relationships but none of them ever lasted long. I wasn't the kind of person to drown my sorrows in sex, or even in drugs or alcohol. I just jumped into my music, and never came out.

I stayed with Daniel for a while longer after Spencer and I broke up, but only because I was stupid and lonely. I kept him around more for just having someone there. Not for sex or dating. But shortly thereafter, I told him that I needed him out of my life and from there I focused on my first album. I've never looked back.

Over the last three years, and especially the last few months, I think I've really grown up. I'm not the same person I was when I was a teenager. In my spurt of maturity, I asked my manager, Ethan, to make sure I was performing at this tournament. I was determined to finally speak to Spencer. I wanted, no, needed to make things right, or at least attempt to. I know that she never forgave easily and it's remarkable how long she could hold a grudge. But I couldn't live like this anymore. If someone asked, no, I was not happy. There is only so much fame and money can do for you. I was lucky to find love when I did, so I do know true happiness.

And I decided to chase that true happiness. I want it back, and damn it, I am determined to get it.

Spencer almost dying today though, to put it mildly, was sobering and scary. I almost lost her before I even had her back. So now, well, I am even more determined to talk to her. Try and set things right.

Singing the last line of "Oh Calamity", I notice everyone staring at me as I stare at Spencer. There is no doubt that this song is about us. Writing this song was a real turning point in my life. Many epiphanies and realizations bitch-slapped me in the face. It is amazing how when you're young, you let emotions get in the way of communication and common sense. She and I both had that problem, and ultimately, it was our downfall.

"Oh Calamity" I think perfectly describes how we are, and I think proves the point that emotions and the past are what is holding us back.

But when Spencer is better, she and I will talk. I will get my girl back.

Love is like war, and now is the time to be an angel with a shotgun.

**"Oh Calamity" is by All Time Low. If you don't know who they are, check them out. You won't regret it.**


End file.
